my life in japan
by chika miyamoto-chan
Summary: What happens when a yellow headed transfer to Seiyo Elementary? Read this story to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

im chika miyamoto,a fourth grader, i born in japan ,my parents passed away ,so me and my sister a fifth grader named harumi miyamoto is being cared and guard by our oldest girl cousin whose parents also passed away named mayu miyamoto ,mylife has change one day when I saw an egg in my bed with a symbol and it's called a chara,

and this is the story before I got it.

.

chika:can we stop by the school for a while (i have gold hair tied in pig tails and blue eyes ,white skin)

mayu:ok(she has brown hair tied in a ponytail one purpleclip,green eyes and white skin)

{as we are in our school }

harumi:where's the school (she has light brown hair two upper pigtails with tarintas , pink eyes and white skin)

mayu:there's a sign and the sign says (to be remodeled into a mall)

chika:where are we gonna study

harumi;in seiyo elementary

mayu:this place is were your parents used to study when their young

chika:ok let'sgo

harumi;where exactly is it ?

mayu:japan

as they head to japan,they slept and after that

chika:good morning sis and mayu ahhhhh!

chika:why is there an egg here ?

harumi:what's the matter sis

chika;nothing

harumi :anyway breakfast is ready

chikka:what is this egg with is symbol at it ?

after breakfast

chika;is this the school

chika;who is that pink haired girl that just passed by

harumi:hurry up sis

mayu;get in the car

chika;ok

harumi:let's go

as the egg's ratteling

as they went to school

chika:were is this classroom im lost !

principal:i don't see you before are you new here ?

chika;yes

principal:you want me to show you around?

chikka:sure

principal:show me your card

chika;ok as she show her the card

principal:class 4-B

principal:here it is

teacher:students this is the new student chikka miyamoto

teacher:miyamoto-san seat with tataichi-kun (note:tataichi's full name is ryouma tataichi and has spiky hair red eyes and light brown skin)

chika:ok

as she takes her seat

at home

mayu:ah chikka ,harumi how's school

chika&harumi:grea

the egg's about to hatch


	2. Chapter 2

this is my second chaptor enjoy

as me and chouko walk down the street i saw an x-egg around i saw amu and we both charinari ,after a few minutes amu told me to meet the guardians after school.

after school tadase announces that this week in February there will be lots of x-eggs,and the embryo might appear tonight,that day amu tries to wake up early in case of say that saw an egg that is shiny.

As i went to school i saw an x egg then i followedan x-egg, while following it i accidentaly go to easters company easters boss plans to

corrupt people's heart's eggs.

i went back to seiyo elementary

after school

Chika;i got to tell the guardians

Amu:chika looks like she's in a rush

Chika:runs fast as she could

bumps into yaya

Yaya;my lollipop where is my lollipop chikka do you know where it is

Chika:sorry yaya i'll tell you later

Amu;why are you in a hurry

Chika;you see i overheard that Easter's boss plans to corupt lots of people's hearts egg in the night that's why i need to hurry antd tell the others

Chouko:the embryo might appear that's why she's in the rush

in the Royal Garden

Chika & Amu;guys guys (Returns in sweat drops)

The Charas exept Chouko ,Ran ,Miki and Su :in shock

Tadase ,Rima,Naghiko and Yaya:WHAT EASTER'S IS IN A NEW PLAN!

Kiseki;how about we split into 3 teams then one of us will find the embryo

Everyone ex chika:(CHIKA WILL!)

Chika;why me !

Everyone Exept chika;cause you are the fastest to chase to x-eggs

Chika;fine i will do it

That night

Rima:theres an x egg over there

Nagihiko:your right let's go

Amu:charinari into Amulet Heart

as she used her heart rod

i quickly transform to Pop triangle and used summon melody

in the other teams they transform into Dear baby,Beat Jumper,Clown Drop and Platium Royale

as tadase uses holy crown a sparkling egg appears when yaya is about to summon her duckies chika followed it easter shoot up a machine to grab the embryo a strage light hit chika after athe machine hits her after that a strange light hits her and tells her to find her would be self.

the other guardians

Rima uses typrope dancer as naghiko jumps/kicks the x egg tadase uses holy crown amu charinari with miki and transforms into amulet spade and uses prism music

amu shouts negative heart lock on open heart as her fingers form a heart shape

back at the embryo

chika discover that the light is caused when the power of the embryo also hit her

as the embryo got scared and flew away

the light tells her one day her would be self will be there for her

Well That's end of the chapter read chapter three and find out a big suprise

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME WAVES FROM ME AND CHOUKO!


End file.
